


Five Months Together

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Footsie, Forehead Touching, Hand Squezzing, Hugging, Kissing, Leaning, M/M, Multi, Neck and Shoulder Rubs, Ridding, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, hand holding, nuzzling, tugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Greg and Sherlock woke up on August eleventh wrapped in each other's arms. It was their five month anniversary, and two months since Sherlock got Shot. Sherlock started playing footsie with Greg underneath the duvet. Greg looked into his eyes. Sherlock gave a small evil smirk that made his eyes sparkle even more. Greg couldn't help it, he started playing footsie with Sherlock too. “I can't believe it's been five month, Sher.” Greg said as he won the footsie war.“Me either. Although I can't wait for it to be seven months.”“Don’t worry the stitches will be out before you know it. Until then I'll make you forget.”Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

Greg and Sherlock woke up on August eleventh wrapped in each other's arms. It was their five month anniversary, and two months since Sherlock got Shot. Sherlock started playing footsie with Greg underneath the duvet. Greg looked into his eyes. Sherlock gave a small evil smirk that made his eyes sparkle even more. Greg couldn't help it, he started playing footsie with Sherlock too. “I can't believe it's been five month, Sher.” Greg said as he won the footsie war.

“Me either. Although I can't wait for it to be seven months.” 

“Don’t worry the stitches will be out before you know it. Until then I'll make you forget.”

“I could be amendable to that.” 

“Good.” Greg said, as he made their foreheads touch. They stayed curled up with their foreheads touching for about ten minutes. Then Greg closed the distance between their lips, and kissed him. The kiss turned passionate fast. Greg tugged an Sherlocks bottom lip gently with his teeth until Sherlock opened his mouth to give Greg access. Greg slipped his tongue in Sherlocks mouth. He then slipped his hand down Sherlocks pants, and tugged on his cock. Sherlock moaned with Greg's tongue still in his mouth. Greg pulled away just long enough to say, “Damn, the sounds you make, make me harder then I ever thought possible.”

He continued kissing Sherlock and tugging his cock, until Sherlock came. He then let Sherlock curl around him again and they laid their, trying to gain the energy to get up. It took them until noon to gain the energy to get up, and then the only reason the decided to get up was because Sherlocks parents had came over. 

As much as they wanted to stay in bed, they did not want his parents catching them in bed with only their pants on. They got up and threw on Jeans and t-shirts. He hugged Sherlock for a few seconds, and then they walked to the front door holding hands. He squeezed Sherlocks hand before opening the door, to let Violet and Siger in. Both Siger and Violet gave them hugs, and of course they hugged back.

“Will, you're looking better.” Violet said to her son.

“Yeah, I am doing better. I'll get the last stitches out in two months.” Sherlock replied.

“Well, we were wondering if you two wanted to join us for lunch. Just us two and you two again.” Siger said.

“We would love to.” Sherlock replied and actually meant it. They all took the car the holmes’ had brought. Oh. The way to Angelo’s Sherlock leaned against Greg in the back seat. Siger looked in the rear view mirror while driving. He nudged Violet and they both looked in the mirror at the two men in the backseat. Greg had his arm protectively wrapped around Sherlocks waist, as Sherlocks head leaned on Greg's shoulder. When the car stopped Greg got out and held Sherlocks hand as they walked into Angelo’s. Sherlocks parents followed behind them, happy to see their son happy and comfortable.

When they walked in Angelo came over right away. “Sherlock, good to see you always, and you too Greg. These must be your parents?” Angelo's asked Sherlock.

“Yeah this is my mother and Father. Violet and Siger Holmes.” 

“Well it's nice to meet you. Here's a table for you all. Anything you want on the house.” Angelo said as he brought them to a booth. “The usual for you two I'm guessing?” He asked Greg and Sherlock.

“Yes.” Greg answered.

“And for you two?”

“Just bring us what ever you think would be good.” Siger said

“Alright, your meals will be out in a little bit.” Angelo said. A few minutes later their food was out to them, and they ate with some conversation. When they were done Violet and Siger dropped the boys off back at Baker Street.

“Well, Sherlock, it is time I fulfill my promise from this morning.” Greg said nuzzling and nipping at his boyfriends neck. Greg pushed Sherlock to sit on the couch first. He then took Sherlocks shirt off, followed by his own. He walked behind the sofa, earning a disgruntled sound from Sherlock. Greg started rubbing Sherlocks shoulders and neck, and kissing them every once in a while.

When he was done rubbing Sherlocks shoulder and neck, he walked around the couch, and sat down by Sherlock. He pulled Sherlock to straddle his lap. The kissed passionately, while fumbling with their jeans. They managed to get their jeans off like that. He then grabbed Sherlocks ass and stood up, picking Sherlock up with him. They were still kissing. Sherlock wrapped his legs around Greg's waist, and arms around his neck. He carried Sherlock to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He lubed his cock up as soon as they were out of their pants.

He then leaned down and kissed Sherlock again. “Greg wait, can I ride you?” Sherlock asked as Greg began to pull away.

Greg was stunned at first, but then he started grinning. “Of course, love.” He kissed Sherlock again, before sitting on the bed with his back resting on the head board. He pulled Sherlock to straddle him again.

Greg held his cock as Sherlock, slowly pushed down onto it. “God fuck… Greg.”

“Hey you're in control now.” Greg said leaning forward to kiss him. Sherlock then started moving up and down. “Fuck… babe you look so fucking hot fucking yourself on my cock. This is something, we could do more of.”

Sherlock blushed and as he started moving faster and faster, bouncing on Greg's cock. Greg and him were both moaning now. The were kissing as Sherlock slowed to a rocking motion, and they both then came. Sherlock pulled off, but just laid on Greg instead of moving. Greg didn't mind, Sherlock was light so it didn't hurt at all. He just held Sherlock close.

“Definitely something we can do again.” Sherlock murmured, as he laid on Greg nuzzling his neck. 

Greg smiled and whispered, “Good, cause that was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
